


[瀚冰] 浮躁_01

by qq445218



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq445218/pseuds/qq445218





	[瀚冰] 浮躁_01

01

 

“没事，大爷才刚跟我通电话呢，说等等过来我这......大爷的个性你也不是不知道，不至於落下这麽重要的事的，行了行了，回头给你回讯息。” 

七点十五分，距离季肖冰和高瀚宇联络的时间已经过了十分钟。

身为一名omega，季肖冰虽然对於自己的特殊待遇感到非常地不满意，但也从未反抗过工作室的百般呵护，但就在十分钟前，季肖冰突然急促的冲出家门，连手机都忘了带，只喊了说要找高瀚宇。

不能怪工作室反应过度，十分钟可以发生的事情太多了，例如让一名正常omega完全发情，或是让一名陷入疯狂的Alpha在omega体内成结。

想到此，高瀚宇按耐不住情绪飙了句粗话，恰巧门铃声响起，高瀚宇急忙奔向玄关，打开门，满肚子气还没发泄，就被全身是汗还脸色潮红的季肖冰给吓傻了。

“大爷，你......怎麽全身都是汗？”

季肖冰低垂着头，明显已经没有力气维持站立，用尽全力往前踏了一步便羞愧地攀着高瀚宇：“进去。”

此刻的季肖冰全身发烫还会因为自己的触碰而发出微弱的呻吟，再怎麽迟钝，高瀚宇也不会搞不清现在的状况。

季肖冰正在发情，虽然距离完全发情差不多还有三十分钟，但散发出的信息素已经会引起附近Alpha的不适......

“快点！”

被季肖冰的呼喊喊回神，还没被欲望冲昏头的高瀚宇赶紧将季肖冰抱到屋内的沙发，面对全身发红的季肖冰，他控制不住胀红的脸，故作镇定的模样略显滑稽：“等我。”

没等季肖冰阻止，高瀚宇已经从自己包里翻出了抑制剂，季肖冰嚷嚷：“没用......”

一边说着还不配合的扭来扭去，试图阻止高瀚宇。

“大爷你别闹，再拖下去会受伤的！”

见季肖冰愈来愈不理智，高瀚宇总算耐不住烦躁吼了一句。

“我说了没用！”季肖冰拍开高瀚宇拿着杯子的手，水洒了一地，还没等高瀚宇发怒，季肖冰就缠了上来，跨坐在高瀚宇身上，想扯开宽松的上衣：“你看我。”

发情中的omega在自己面前脱着衣服，高瀚宇不知所措地想避开视线，却被季肖冰狠狠地掰过头，高瀚宇不是没有看过季肖冰裸上身，但季肖冰相比起以往不只是瘦了，还多了点变化。

“这里。”

一朵娇艳的雏菊就开在季肖冰白皙的腰侧－和高瀚宇胸口上的那朵如出一辙。

一切的疑问都得到了解答，但被震住的高瀚宇还是呆呆的问道：“大爷......这是？”

“灵魂伴侣，我们是灵魂伴侣。”季肖冰终於控制不住自己的本能将自己的埋在男人的颈脖处，属於高瀚宇的白檀香抚平了季肖冰的不安，却让身下的湿意更加令人羞耻。

他们对於灵魂伴侣这个词并不是不熟悉，相反地，灵魂伴侣因为媒体的渲染和本身的稀少性，在世世代代都可以说是神圣的存在，不过以往大爷的身上可没有这个玩意儿...怎麽突然...？

“大爷，你能确定我俩是灵魂伴侣？”

“嘶……”

季肖冰狠狠在高瀚宇的脖子上咬了一口：“我能拿这种事骗人？”

要不是因为那什麽该死的灵魂伴侣，他也不会打了两管抑制剂都压抑不住发情热。

“那大爷，我们现在怎麽办？”

“还能怎麽办。”

季肖冰环住高瀚宇的脖子，由於好看唇形而上扬的唇角触到脉搏：“标记我。”

—

季肖冰在决定找高瀚宇时就已经做足了心理准备。他会被欲望冲昏脑袋的高瀚宇咬上後腺体，接下来完成标记。

不论是之於AO还是之於灵魂伴侣的身份，他们都应该会在刚见到对方的刹那便天雷勾动地火，活像个被欲念控制着的兽类，疯狂的索取对方。

但他们没有。

太过熟识反而使他们有了桎梏，就算高瀚宇清楚地接收到怀里omega的邀请，他依旧推开了季肖冰。

“大爷，我们…”

语音未落，季肖冰就吻上了高瀚宇，虽然季肖冰总抱怨自己的身材练不起来，但相较於一般的omega，季肖冰还能算得上精实，压制住一只傻愣着的高瀚宇绰绰有馀。

“你再耸，我就自己来！”

第一次目睹季肖冰耍任性，高瀚宇不合时宜地笑了，趁着季肖冰还没发怒，安抚性的轻轻舔咬散发着茶香的後线体，季肖冰舒服地扬起了下巴，精瘦的腰挺起诱人的弧度。

“快点。”

季肖冰等不及了，自己脱下了早已被浸湿的休闲裤和底裤，领着高瀚宇厚实的手掌来到自己的穴口摩娑，高瀚宇也配合的将手指插入准备好的後穴安抚。

“嗯......”

高瀚宇长年举铁，手上布满的茧虽然粗糙，但却给了敏感的後穴不一样的刺激，发情中的季肖冰可以感受到高瀚宇的指节还有手上些微的刺在穴内搔痒般地挑逗。

一根丶两根丶三根......

闭着眼享受的季肖冰愈来愈不满足於区区的手指，他不解地望向高瀚宇，却对上了男人复杂的眼神。

“怎麽了？”

高瀚宇没有回话，用鼻子磨蹭着季肖冰的颈肩，像条急需安慰的大狗。

“你搞什麽……”季肖冰被高瀚宇的眼神看得有点心慌，比起搞清高瀚宇的情绪，他更想逃避。於是季肖冰颤抖地解开高瀚宇的裤头，粗大的性器弹到发红的臀缝，两人的爱液混在一块，分不出你我。

高瀚宇感受到了怀里omega的不安，顺着淫靡的气氛亲吻着季肖冰全身，握着季肖冰的手一边抚慰两人的下体，一边满足季肖冰後穴的渴望。

“快点...快点...”

季肖冰仰着脖子，抚摸着高瀚宇的後颈，其中意味不必再说明，高瀚宇舔了舔发烫的後腺体，一口咬了下去。

“嗯啊！”

快感从後腺体散播到全身，白液喷射在高瀚宇壮硕的胸肌，季肖冰缩在高瀚宇的怀里，此刻应该更疯狂的发情热却安定了下来。

“高瀚宇...”

季肖冰昏倒前在高瀚宇的脖子上狠狠咬了一口，一倒，空瓶掉在地上碎了一地。

 

_TBC


End file.
